Lessons of Fluffiness From Mr Saionji
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: How does the future Mrs. Saionji prepare for her wedding night with the sexy Mr. Saionji? Maybe some lessons from the person in question will suffice…


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Lessons of Fluffiness With Mr. Saionji

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: How does the future Mrs. Saionji prepare for her wedding night? Maybe some lessons from the person in question will suffice…

XOXOXOXOX

It has always been the same. Every time either of them has a problem to ponder on, they would sit there at the moon-gazing area contemplating how to proceed or what to do then. And every time both of them does, she was the one who would chance upon him basking at their place, looking serenely at the moon.

As been her habit, she would quietly sit beside him, slip her hand to his, and lean on his shoulder.

He would smile knowingly without looking at her and she, too, would smile in contentment.

"The day after tomorrow, huh?" He started.

"Uh-huh. I still can't believe we're doing this."

"You sure about that? I seem to recall you saying after my proposal, 'Oh Kanata, I've waited for you my whole life.'"

Miyu pointedly looked at him then chuckled in surrender. "You're so terrible. I don't know why I fell in love with you."

Kanata smirked and slipped his hand to her shoulder to gather her closer. "Well, I can't fault you for your taste. You fell for this face and this body."

She had to hit him just to get equal. "You just love teasing me, don't you?"

And he grinned at her playfully.

She squeezed the hand holding her as answer and snuggled back to his warmth.

"So what's been bothering you?"

Miyu laughed softly. "You could always see right through me. Can't I, for once, keep a secret?"

"I'm certainly no mind reader but I sure memorized that face. I've been looking at it for 8 years."

Miyu looked up at him with loving eyes. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"As hard it is for me to be vocal about this, I guess I really do love you, Miyu." He reached for her cheek with his other hand, touched it smoothly, then pinched it. "So spill it."

Miyu laughed again and rested her head to his shoulder for support. "I'm scared, Kanata."

"Got that thing called wedding jitters, huh?"

Miyu shook her head. "No. No, not about that." She started tracing circles at his thigh as a nervous sign.

"Then what about?"

Miyu stopped tracing and blushed. "Well…the wedding night."

"What about it?"

Hearing an unanticipated answer, Miyu turned her head quickly to look at Kanata and scowled when she saw him grinning. "Oh, you're the worst."

Kanata laughed like a loon and rubbed her shoulder in a flirty way. "Am I? I just hadn't expected that considering how 'busy' you were these days choosing your lingerie."

Her scowl deepened. "You won't ever forget that, do you?"

"Why would I? It's the most enlightening lecture of my whole life."

"Yeah, keep that up. I'm starting to think I better have those wedding jitters right now."

"Don't be silly, Miyu. Okay, continue."

"That's most gracious of you." She voiced with sarcasm. "Well here's the thing. I'm kind of… worried that I'll be clumsy around you at our wedding night."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss me now and I'll tell you if it feels clumsy."

Miyu blushed furiously.

While Kanata was thoroughly enjoying the moment. "Jeez, woman. It's not like this will be the first time we'd kiss."

Miyu twitched. "I know. It's just – I felt nervous all of a sudden."

Kanata sighed for pretenses. "I guess I'll have to initiate everything then."

"What–"

And he simply covered her mouth with his in a greedy kiss that sent her head spinning. Miyu's reaction was to clutch his shirt and lean in to respond with much fervor. He pressed her tighter to him making breathing harder. But still she yearned more.

Then he pulled away and held her within distance. He tipped his head to side and seemed to be deciding on something.

She was still in a daze when he said, "Yeah, definitely clumsy. Let's try it again."

This time he slid both his hands to cup her cheeks before leaning in for another kiss. Miyu replied eagerly with her own and lifted her hands to cover both of his.

Both of them were panting when they stopped. Kanata rested his forehead to hers in a gesture she found most endearing.

"Not that clumsy anymore." He started while tracing her lips with his thumb. "But I advise you still get some more practice."

Miyu turned her head to place a soft kiss to his palm before sending him a sweet smile. "And where can I hire a kissing partner for two days?"

Fire shone in his eyes when he smiled in full amusement. "You do realize you're very demanding, don't you?"

Miyu lowered her eyelids and stared longingly at his lips. "Uh-huh. What do you say about that?"

"In that case," He lifted Miyu to place her at his lap. "I guess I have to sacrifice myself again to be your practice dummy."

She threaded her hands through his hair and tugged them playfully. "No kidding. Sacrifice? You've officially turned into a pervert, Kanata."

He trailed his hand from her cheek to her neck, tracing the curves lightly with his fingertips.

"Your fault," he looked at her seductively. "Just kiss me, Miyu."

He gave her a long lazy kiss on the lips before he left them to place nibbling kisses to her ears.

Miyu moaned in pleasure and Kanata took it as a sign to go further. He followed the path back and nipped her bottom lip, in which she let out a small gasp.

He casted her a teasing look, smiled, and then kissed her full on the lips. It was a shock to her system to immediately change the pace from slow seduction to brutal passion.

And she welcomed it with gratefulness she only found with him.

Her eyes closed, she felt the butterflies in her stomach flying wildly in excitement. Their tongues playful, they explored each other's lust. Her hands hooked around his neck and he helped her adjust her seat so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Like it was the most sensible thing to do.

Their breaths mingled with the sizzling air, their bodies not letting go of each other. He trailed kisses across her jawline before nipping her chin in a tease. His hand simultaneously travelled down her hair and he tugged it lightly so he can continue down her throat, pausing slightly when he reached her throbbing pulse.

She let out a moan and automatically clutched his hair at the first wave of desire. She trembled, yet she doesn't want him to stop. Secretly, Kanata smiled at her reaction.

As he placed kiss by burning kiss across her collarbone, she bowed back to accommodate his insistent path downward. She was also aware that one of his hands streaked under her blouse to move smoothly from her back to her waist and up her ribs.

At the same time that his lips reached the first peak and he cupped the other, she let out a huge groan. Lost in ecstasy, she looked down at the dark cap of his hair, more aroused at his fervent action of sucking through cotton and lace.

She slid her hands down the firm muscles of his back. Warmth was permeating through his t-shirt and she begged to feel more. She closed her eyes, and was lost in the heat of passion. She became acutely aware of the pool of desire gathering at the pit of her stomach.

Miyu protested when his mouth left her. But he only built her passion again and sent her teetering to the edge when he continued his ministrations on the other.

Unable to contain it any longer, she nearly collapsed as a wild shiver flashed up her spine. Laboriously breathing, she pulled his hair hard and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Moment by passing moment they slowed down. She placed wet kisses to both his cheeks before her head dropped limply at his chest.

She smiled with full satisfaction when she discovered how fast his heart was beating, her ego inflating with the knowledge that she can also do the same to him.

"What's your evaluation, Mr. Saionji?"

His arms embraced her sweetly before he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Only that you'll be the death of me, Mrs. Saionji."

"As much as that was flattering, I must say I much prefer having you around." She kissed him softly at the neck before she rose. "I have to go now or Mom will be dragging me back to the hotel."

Kanata leaned back and used his hands as support. "Then I'll see you in two days then. Don't ever be late, Miyu."

Miyu stuck his tongue out. "I won't miss my cue. That's a promise."

Kanata waited until she was about six feet away when he called her out. "Hey Miyu, I forgot to say something."

"Hm?"

He gazed at her from head to toe. "Wouldn't you at least change your clothes?"

Miyu looked down at herself and saw the wet spots on her blouse. She almost screamed in remembrance.

"Stupid, Kanata!"

XOXOX _Owari _XOXOX

My first attempt to some lemon-y fic. Whatcha guys think?

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
